Can't Help Falling in Love
by rainbowcolored7
Summary: Scipio was never fond of that word. He didn't like to say it because it scared him. So he learns how to speak without words.ONESHOT ScipioProsper Slash


**A/N:** This fic was really just written on a whim. I was inspired by videos and music and just felt I needed to write a one shot. So yeah, here it is. No real plot or anything, it's just a one shot. Please review. I will love you if you do.

Scipio/Prosper Male/Male – Don't like, don't read, and don't flame me. It's rude.

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Please enjoy 

**Can't Help Falling in Love.**

Scipio turned the corner sharply, his shoulder grazing the edge of the hard brick wall. He had to hurry before his Father got home and found him missing yet again. He was in enough trouble as it was with the snoop turning up at his house. But he couldn't help himself; he had to get out of that hellhole. He had to escape the shackles that his father tried to clap onto his soul. He had to. He had to see him. He had to see Prosper.

He quickened his pace, speeding up to a steady jog as he turned down another alley, the darkness enveloping his moving figure. He was a shadow, sliding up over the walls and creeping underneath the dim lights. Every step he took, he was closer. Closer to the one person he really cared for. He'd never cared for someone so much in his life. The others failed in comparison when it came to his feelings for Prosper. He would say he was infatuated but deep in his stomach he knew it was something more. That word. He had never been fond of that word. That word scared him. He wasn't quite ready for that word yet. No, not yet.

Prosper was different. He enjoyed speaking his mind when they were together, alone in a dark corridor or a secret passageway behind the Stella. He was different. So much more different than Scipio. If they weren't keeping their relationship a secret he would gladly shout it to the world on the top of the highest balcony in Venice. He would make sure everyone knew that he, yes he, Prosper, did love that black haired teenager. He wasn't afraid to tell Scipio he loved him either. In fact, he told him he loved him all of the time. Scipio would never answer him with words, always a smile and a kiss to the cheek or some other romantic gesture. But never with words. He was afraid of that word. He knew that Prosper meant it every time he said it, and he felt bad that he never said it back to him but he was almost certain that the other boy understood. Almost. He understood so much afterall..

If only his Father knew that his son was running off in the middle of the night to not cause trouble and get arrested, but to be with a boy he would kiss and hold until dawn if allowed the time. But he didn't know. He would probably never know. That was fine with Scipio. He despised his Father.

He shook his head, jumbling up his negative thoughts. He didn't want to be in a bad mood when he went to see Prosper. He wanted to be happy, because god he was. He was so happy when he was with his lover. He could never be happier when he was with him. He would never admit it, but Prosper filled him. He filled the hole that he'd had carved into his body somewhere. He filled the whole so sweetly that it almost felt too good to be true, but he knew it wasn't too good to be true because it was real. Every breath against his cheek was real, every waft of his warm sent, his body heat and his voice.

Scipio sighed and took the key from his pocket, opening the door as quietly as he always did. Silent as a moth to the flame. The hallway inside was pitch black, as it usually was at 3:00 in the morning. Everyone was most likely asleep by now, warm and cozy in their sleeping bags and blankets. If he didn't trip on a toy or step on a kitten by accident, he would be fine with finding Prosper in the utter darkness.

Slowly and carefully he made his way past the big curtain and into the main seating area. The glow of the few lights that were still intact on the ceiling gave him just enough light to be able to walk safely through the mess and up the stairs. On tippy toes he snuck up them, one stair at a time, and then began his trek over the various objects on the carpeted floor. His heart was beating a mile a minute, as it tended to do whenever he was around Prosper. He had done this so many times before, but he got the same rush from doing it like he always did. It was amazing what that word could do to someone's nerves, to their thinking process. Especially when that person was 'in' that word and was keeping it to himself.

Scipio's heart skipped a beat as his dark eyes landed on the sleeping figure lying on the floor in front of his feet. His long, wavy brown locks of hair draping messily over his innocent face. His tan torso exposed without a shirt or blanket. It was nearing summer and Prosper liked to sleep almost completely naked. Scipio blushed as he thought about it and what he would sleep in when no one else was around to see him. He hadn't seen Prosper naked yet. They hadn't gotten much farther past the kissing phase. The last couple of weeks they'd been attempting to try new things by experimenting with roaming hands and bodies pressed tightly and roughly together when they had their kissing sessions. But it never got much farther then Scipio's hands reaching his thighs and Prosper's groping his round butt. They were still young after all and a couple of scared teens no matter how much they cared for each other.

Leaning down onto his knees, Scipio examined Prosper's sleeping face. He hated to wake him but he would hate it even more if he wasn't able to see his big, baby blues and hear is soft voice. Gently, he brushed the hair from the boy's face and kissed the side of his temple, blowing into his ear as he pulled back. Prosper stirred and hid his face into the pillow, mumbling incoherencies. Well if that wasn't going to work. Scipio reached forward, over his shoulders and dropped his hand, grazing his fingers over the space between his shoulder blades, up and down. Prosper shivered and turned over, crushing Scipio's hand beneath his back. Captured.

"Alright, I'm up." He whispered, his eyes still closed but his mouth turned up in a sweet smile.

Scipio smiled and pulled his hand out from under his warm body, placing it on the pillow next to Prosper's head.

"Good. I missed you." Scipio whispered back, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes and look at him.

"I missed you too. What time is it?" Prosper asked.

"Around 3:20 I guess." Scipio answered, letting his fingers play with the soft waves of hair.

If Prosper's eyes had been open at that moment he would have rolled them but instead he just smiled bigger and shook his head.

"Come on. I came here just for you. I don't want to wake anyone." said Scipio, tugging gently on a stray curl.

Prosper yawned and opened his eyes, rolling over and up, making sure as to not disturb his little brother. If Bo woke up and saw Scip, he'd make sure everyone else knew he was there too. Prosper let his eyes adjust to the dim light and smiled when he saw that Scipio had extended his hand to him, waiting for him to take it. Gladly, he did, wrapping his slender fingers over the smooth skin. Scipio smiled and pulled him along, leading them both down the hall to the stairs and down the stairs to the space beneath the balcony. Scipio sat down against the wall, Prosper following suit as he curled up next to his warm body. They sat there in silence for a moment, both soaking up each other's presence and existence. They were never awkward silences. They were more like a silent understanding that nothing had to be said, that everything could be said by just the simplest of actions. A smile, a finger brushing over exposed skin, a head leaning on a shoulder. It was all understood. But like all things, it didn't last forever.

"I was dreaming about you." said Prosper, playing with Scipio's lean fingers.

"You were?"

"Yep. We were in a meadow and there were flowers as far as I could see surrounding us. You were braiding them into my hair." Prosper laughed, lightly.

Scipio chuckled.

"I was braiding flowers into your hair? How girly." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I liked it. They were really pretty." Prosper half pouted, playfully pinching the skin on Scipio's palm.

"Ow! Hey." Scipio flinched, pulling his hand away.

Prosper looked over at him, his eyes meeting with Scipio's dark orbs. His eyes were laughing, even though his voice had been serious and it immediately set him at ease. Scipio's eyes could never hide. If Prosper wasn't sure what he was feeling, all he had to do was look into his dark eyes and he'd find his answer. They were the opening to his heart. That's how he knew that Scipio really did love him, even though he never said it back to him when Prosper said it.

Prosper smiled and curved his eyebrows into the expression that made Scipio cave. He smiled back, lowering his eyes and laughing lightly. He had to give in to that look.

"Hey Prop?" he said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah?" Prosper answered, a little bit timidly.

"I um. You know I uh… I… You know that I care about you, right?" Scipio stuttered, his face slowly flushing a light, rosy color.

"Of course. What's the matter?" he asked. Scipio didn't usually act this way, even when he did get shy.

Scipio sighed and shook his head, trying to brush it off as nothing, but his counterpart knew better then that.

"Scipio. Tell me. You know I'll understand." Prosper pressed, setting his hand on Scipio's shoulder.

Scipio relaxed under the gentle touch, letting the warmth of his skin sink through his skin into his muscles and through to his bones. God how he loved what that touch did to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't, well you know…" Scipio said, playing with his hands.

"That you don't tell me you love me?" Prosper finished for him. He knew him too well for his own good.

Scipio nodded, biting on his lower lip. His throat felt tight. He couldn't help but bring the subject up. It had been plaguing his mind for so long now.

"But you do. You tell me all the time." Prosper said, smiling gently as he squeezed Scip's shoulder.

Scipio looked up at his face, confused. What did he mean by that? He'd never even mentioned that word around the boy.

"No I don't." Scipio frowned.

Prosper shook his head, grinning.

"Yes you do. You say it every time you kiss me. Because it's not just a kiss, your lips are always warm and gentle like you mean it. You say it every time you come to see me in the middle of the night, even though I can completely tell that you're exhausted. You say it every time you look me in the eyes and smile, not just with your mouth but with your eyes too. You smile with your heart Scipio, not just your emotions. You don't have to speak for me to know what you're feeling." he said, placing his hand on Scipio's cheek, stroking it calmly.

Scipio leaned into that hand, engulfing the moment like a wild flame. Prosper was so right it hurt. Of course, he was right a lot of the time. Scipio closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again and looked straight into Prosper's deep, blue eyes. He told him he loved him, then and there, he said it. He said all of it. I love you, I love you, I love you. Over and over again. He said it until he couldn't say it anymore and then he said it some more. He loved Prosper and he would say it through interpretation until he could form the words on his own.

Slowly, he leaned in, his eyes shutting closed as his lips covered Prosper's. His breath was sweet, it was warm and it was perfect. He kissed him again, pulling back and pushing forward, switching his face to the other side and kissing him more. He kissed him until both of their lips tingled from the constant sensation. He told him he loved him through his gentle kisses, through the light caresses over his bare shoulders. His lips grazed over his clavicle, over the sensitive skin on his neck just below his ears. Prosper wrapped his arms around his neck, enjoying every second of his physical expressions of love and gratitude, and loving him back just as much.

**End.**

A/N: Well, it's not exactly how I thought it would turn out but oh well; I guess I like it well enough. Let me know what you think. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading. Here's a cookie. 


End file.
